Garrik Harnoth
Overview Garrik Harnoth (also known as 'Garik Harnoth' to rest of the world, while Hyppeans prefer to write double 'r' in his name) is a noble from House Hyppean. Garrik has commanded Imperial Garrison for at least 4 years, during which imperial Garrison did not suffer extreme losses or setbacks and managed to destroy 2 symbiots hives and repel a symbiot Invasion on Hubbard. Garrik is famous and idolized by soldiers for his ruthless and merciless behaviour and hard dicipline, because when in battle, those qualities can save many lives in terms of both soldiers as well as civilians. Garrik is strong willed and cares deeply for his House. He will interfer with foreign politics, if politics involves threats to his House, even when in command of Empire. While he would never use Garrison as a weapon against other Houses, his arrogant and demanding behaviour has caused some problems with many minor houses. His religious views have earned slight disrepect to him by some more conservative (read: bribe-able and corrupt) church members. Garrik is 43 years old, unmarried. Garrik Harnoth is a holder of a Scepter. Statistics Garrik Harnoth statistics in the year of 2305 Garik Harnoth (sceptre-holder), excellent tactician, combat command experience, ruthless, beloved by soldiers, idolized by the Imperial garrison soldiers, past imperial garrison commander, commands some minor theurgy (hubbard) History Garrik Harnoth is a noble from House Hyppean. Garrik is known for his tough decisions which often involve sacrificing a small group of indivduals for greater good. Garrik was born in the year 2263 on Arrakis and since then he has recived military training, much experience and great respect from both superiors as well as common peopl, while flying through the military ranks of Hyppean Military. He has served the Empire on the front line of Symbiot war since at least 2302. Not only has he fought symbiots without being part of the Imperial Garrison, he has commanded Imperium Garrison for at least 4 years, during which Hive Nysrogh and Hive Raum were destroyed. That is not all, In 2305, Garrik successfully lead counter attack against symbiot who invaded Garrison and Fleet fiefs on Hubbard. In the progress downs of Windigo II and Molvyet were reduced to smoking ruins, but Symbiots were "dealth" with. In the Year of 2305, Garrik felt insulted by constant attacks against him and His house by many of other houses and decided to Pass Imperial Garrison position out of anger against those who are against The Empire. Imperial Garrison positon was given to Tenith Erona - another House Hyppean noble, who had also served in Garrison and was trained by Garrik himself. Personality Garrik is very strong willed and willing to sacrifice without hesitating. Garrik knows that loss of one city and few millions of population is nothing, compared to loss of few billions of population in long term. He knows that if soldiers do not take their task with great care, they will die and end up killing many of their friends in the progress, so he will train these soldiers as well as possible. This behaviour has earned Garrik reputation of being "Ruthless" general. While Soldiers generally hate ruthless and merciless generals, they will come to respect them, when under attack of enemy. Garrik spends great deal of his free time to take care of soldiers, to over see healing of the wounded, to personally adjust food rations and - if neccecery, do the task of common soldiers. Garrik believes, if General himself can not keep the floor clean or guard a door, then general is not worth of his position. While still ruthless and demanding to soldiers, his behaviour and demands are never unrealistic and soldiers, who serve under him, come to respect him - some even idolize and say that he is as perfect commander as one can be. Garrik values his house highly and will do anything to protect it, even sacrifice himself for it. Faith Garrik is a strong believer in Pancreator. He belives that if one man does his task with maximum focus, that man serves Pancreator by doing his job. He believes that Garrison soldiers are serving Pancreator just as Pious monks would, because monks do what they do best and live in their monasteries and serving Pancreator, while Soldiers do what they do best, and fight the evil mence of Symbiots. Both do it in the name of Pancreator. Both are equal in their will and belief. One is not greater than other, because both do it to serve Pancreator. Garrik also believes that sometimes Pancreator ignores class of people - It does not matter whatever one is Peasant or a High noble, if Pancreator calls to serve him as a monk or bishop, one should be allowed to do so, One should be allowed means to serve pancreator. To Him, it does not matter whatever Archbishop comes high noble or lowly peasant families. He belives, that if peasant has shown care, skill, love and dedication for Pancreator, equal to what a Bishop from noble family would have shown, that peasant deserves the Bishop position, just like the noble would. This view has slightly irritated few of the more conservative Bishops of Church, but none dare to speak up against Garrik, knowing that he is one the best general amongst the Empire. Garrik also belives that Nobles are not doing very good job in spreading word of Pancreator to masses but under his reign of Imperial Garrison, many of the Garrison troops have relized what Pancreator truly is and their overall faith and morale has increased significantly. Important Events 2301 - Garrik was reappointed Imperial Garrison Commander by Regent Dain Kawalen (and he was already Garrison Commander at the time of the Emperor's death). 2302 - Hive Nysrogh was destroyed by Imperial Garrison assault, under Garriks command 2305 - Symbiot invasion on Hubbard was repelled by joint force of Regent and Garrison, operation was lead by Garrik Harnoth and resulted destruction of two Cities - Molvyet and Windigo II, but also complete destruction of Symbiots.